Jeu de soumis, jeu de dominant
by Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape
Summary: "— La soumission n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, Potter. Au contraire, le soumis a plus de pouvoirs que le dominant, et se soumettre à quelqu'un est un acte de confiance. Donner le pouvoir à un autre d'être en mesure de vous faire du mal, de vous humilier, de vous détruire est une des plus belles preuve de confiance qui puisse exister. — Alors vous avez confiance en moi ? — Oui"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction sera différente de mes précédentes car ici j'écrirais en utilisant la première personne du singulier et l'histoire sera racontée du point de vue de Severus.

* * *

 **Jeu de soumis, jeu de dominant**

 **I**

 **BDSM**

* * *

Je me réveillai dans un sursaut de terreur et jetai un œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que j'étais bel et bien en sécurité dans ma maison. Je respirai lourdement et sentis un poids dans ma poitrine. Encore ce même cauchemar, aussi violent que les précédents. J'essuyai la sueur qui perlait sur mon front et un regard au réveil m'informa qu'il était cinq heures et demi du matin. J'avais réussi à dormir deux heures de plus cette fois-ci. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos et fixai le plafond d'un air vide. Je ne pourrais pas me rendormir et aucune de mes potions ne pouvait résoudre mon problème de sommeil. L'an dernier, j'avais développé une accoutumance aux potions de sommeil sans rêves et il me fallut six mois pour me sortir de cette dépendance. Ma respiration hachée et irrégulière résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Je grognai, irrité, avant de rejeter le drap et quittai le lit pour la salle de bain. Je me rinçai le visage pour me débarrasser de la sueur et effacer de mon esprit, les images de ce cauchemar qui me hantaient à chaque fois que je baissais mes barrières mentales. Je levai la tête et rencontrai le reflet de mon visage dans la glace. J'étais encore plus laid que lorsque j'étais jeune et les rides qui commençaient à apparaître au coin de mes yeux ne faisaient rien pour arranger ma laideur. Il était inutile de le nier, j'étais moche. Je ne me préoccupais guère de mon apparence, j'avais appris à accepter le fait que je n'intéressais personne. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait souhaité se lier de près ou de loin à moi. Je décidai de couper court à toutes ces réflexions inutiles qui ne serviraient au final qu'à me faire du mal et à malmener un peu plus la faible estime que j'avais de moi. Je sortis de ma chambre et arpentai le couloir qui menait à un petit salon. J'allumai la lumière et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me faire un thé à la menthe. Le thé était étonnement excellent pour apaiser mes anxiétés. Je profitai de l'infusion et bus doucement, savourant le liquide chaud qui coulait dans ma gorge.

Une tape à la fenêtre me fit redresser la tête et je me levai pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou qui laissa tomber un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier dans ma main. Comme j'avais pris un abonnement mensuel à la Gazette, il était inutile pour moi de payer à chaque fois le volatile, aussi, ce dernier reprit aussitôt son envol une fois sa livraison effectuée. Je laissai la fenêtre ouverte et frissonnai en sentant la brise matinale caresser ma peau. Je n'étais vêtu que d'un caleçon noir.

Je retournai m'asseoir et dépliai le journal pour m'informer de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Je ne fus guère surpris de découvrir Potter en première page de la Gazette. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu, était adulé pour son héroïsme, presque adoré comme un dieu. Toute la communauté sorcière était à ses pieds, la presse écrivait chaque jour des articles à son nom, le mettant toujours en première page des journaux ou des magazines. Et ce matin ne faisait guère exception aux autres jours.

 **La vraie raison du divorce entre Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley**

QUI EST À L'ORIGINE DU DIVORCE ?

 _Depuis l'annonce de leur divorce il y a trois mois, toute la communauté sorcière s'interroge sur les pourquoi d'une telle séparation._

 _Un an après la célébration de leur mariage, Harry et Ginevra, surnommée Ginny par ses proches, avaient décidé de divorcer, provoquant un séisme d'incompréhension sur la communauté magique. Bon nombres de sorciers et sorcières avaient cru que les ex-époux étaient faits pour terminer leurs vies ensemble et fonder une famille mais malheureusement, le sort en a voulu autrement._

 _Trois mois plus tard l'annonce du divorce, nous apprenons d'une source sûre les raisons pour lesquelles les ex-époux s'étaient lancés dans une longue et dispendieuse procédure judiciaire. Selon cette source :_

 _ **« Cela se voyait qu'Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'aimaient mais pas de cette façon. C'était plus une relation fraternelle qu'amoureuse pour Harry et Ginny voyait en lui, un héros de son enfance dont elle avait idéalisé les traits et elle a été déçue de se rendre compte qu'Harry n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, qu'il avait des forces mais aussi des faiblesses. »**_

 _Ainsi donc, l'idylle entre notre sauveur et la joueuse de quidditch n'aura duré que trois ans. Pour le frère aîné de Ginny et meilleur ami du sauveur, Ronald Weasley avait soufflé en disant :_ _ **« Je suis peiné qu'ils se soient séparés mais en même temps soulagé qu'ils se soient rendus compte que l'amour et l'amitié sont deux choses différentes. Ils méritent tout deux d'être heureux et ce n'est certainement pas ensemble qu'ils trouveront ce bonheur. »**_

 _Pour l'entourage des ex-époux, cette séparation aurait donc été accueilli avec soulagement car il était évident pour eux qu'il y avait des tensions dans le couple qui auraient tôt ou tard mené à une rupture encore plus douloureuse que celle-ci car s'il y avait eu des enfants, cela aurait été un désastre émotionnel._

 _Est-il préférable qu'ils se soient séparés ? Comment notre sauveur surmonte-t-il cette épreuve ? Ce divorce aura-t-il des répercussions sur son travail d'auror ? Trouvera-t-il l'amour ? Nous essayerons de répondre à toutes ces questions au prochain article…_

 _Votre dévouée journaliste, Rita Skeeter._

Je repoussai le journal et m'efforçai de ne pas penser à Potter. Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'étais considéré comme décédé par le monde sorcier. J'avais reçu l'ordre de Merlin, première classe à titre posthume grâce au témoignage de Potter. Mon nom avait été lavé par la seule parole du sauveur du monde sorcier et j'avais été surpris d'apprendre ce que Potter avait fait pour moi alors que j'avais fait de sa vie un enfer à Poudlard et c'était moi qui avait mis fin à la vie d'Albus. Il aurait dû me haïr pour toutes ces choses et traîner mon nom dans la boue mais il ne l'avait pas fait, à ma plus grande et totale confusion.

Je le chassai de mes pensées et me préparai le petit-déjeuner. Après fini de déjeuner, j'irais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour poursuivre mes recherches sur le sortilège que j'étais en train de créer. Je mangeai lentement un toast lorsqu'on sonna à ma porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée dans la cuisine et fronçai les sourcils. Je ne recevais d'habitude pas de visites. Les seuls voisins qui étaient assez proches de ma maison étaient à plus de trois kilomètres et c'était un petit village composé à plus de 80% de sexagénaires et plus. Je m'étais retranché dans le sud de la campagne anglaise et avais acheté une petite maison en ruine dans un village moldu. N'ayant pratiquement pas de sous, j'avais dû retaper moi-même la maison avec la magie et avais passé un mois dans le lit après l'effort surhumain que j'avais eu à produire. Je ne pouvais pas retourner vivre à l'Impasse du Tisseur car la maison de mon enfance avait été vendue après ma supposée mort.

Je retournai dans ma chambre prendre ma baguette magique et pris une profonde inspiration avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, prêt à renvoyer manu militari la personne qui était venue troubler ma quiétude. Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsque j'avais décidé d'aller ouvrir.

Je restai figé un instant, mes yeux braqués sur la personne qui se tenait sur mon porche. Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux épais bruns ébouriffés et touffus, aux iris d'une couleur noisette.

— Granger, sifflai-je.

— Bonjour, professeur Snape, me salua-t-elle chaleureusement.

— Je suppose que tout le monde sait maintenant que je suis vivant.

— Uniquement Luna et moi, m'assura-t-elle.

— Que voulez-vous, Granger ? la questionnai-je, agacé.

— Weasley, me corrigea-t-elle, je suis mariée maintenant. Pouvons-nous discuter à l'intérieur ?

Je me poussai et la laissai entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur le canapé et retournai dans ma chambre pour me vêtir un peu plus convenablement avant d'aller la rejoindre.

— Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite et comment avez-vous su que j'étais vivant ? l'interrogeai-je un peu sèchement.

— Peut-être serait-il préférable que nous en parlions autour d'une tasse de thé ? suggéra-t-elle doucement.

— Granger, ma patience est en train d'atteindre ses limites, la prévins-je.

— Weasley, me reprit-elle à nouveau. Je vous assure que vous ne le regretterez pas, professeur.

Je me retins de la chasser de ma maison et finis par aller nous faire du thé car je souhaitais obtenir des réponses à mes questions et surtout je voulais être assuré que personne d'autre ne serait au courant de ma survie. J'essayais de me reconstruire une nouvelle vie dans le monde moldu, bien que je sois pratiquement isolé du monde mais en dépit de cela, je ne me sentais pas juger ou dévisager haineusement lorsque j'allais faire un tour au marché du village. J'étais un anonyme et un homme comme tout autre parmi tous ces moldus. C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu après avoir intégré Poudlard, être anonyme.

Je revins au salon avec un plateau et servis une tasse de thé à l'indésirable qui s'était invitée dans ma maison. Elle me remercia d'un signe poli de la tête et but par petite gorgée. Un long silence plana dans la pièce et je commençais à devenir agacé par ce mutisme. J'allais prendre la parole quand elle me prit de court.

— C'est Luna qui m'a appris que vous étiez toujours en vie et que vous habitiez dans les environs, dit-elle.

— Seriez-vous en train de vous payer ma tête ? grognai-je.

— J'ai énormément d'estime pour vous et tellement de respect que jamais je ne me permettrais une telle chose. Luna a un certain don, une facilité de voir des choses et de prédire l'avenir que même moi je n'y comprends rien mais pour avoir été plusieurs fois confrontée à elle, j'ai appris à me fier à ses instincts et c'est elle qui m'a appris que vous étiez en vie. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que je le voie de mes propres yeux.

— Pour quelle raison êtes-vous venue me voir ? lui demandais-je.

— Pour Harry, répondit-elle.

— Pardon ?

— Harry est différent depuis la bataille finale avec Voldemort. Il y avait tellement de blessures en lui que j'avais cru qu'elles cicatriseraient avec le temps mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il s'est engagé dans une relation avec Ginny qui a aggravé un peu plus les choses. Sa magie était sans arrêt incontrôlable et il y avait tout le temps des accidents autour de lui. Il réagissait mal à un ordre ou une suggestion de la part de Ginny et leurs disputes pouvaient parfois devenir violentes. Il était très agressif et dans ces moments de rage, de colère, Ginny m'a confié qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lève la main sur elle, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas celui avec qui nous avions grandi. Harry n'était plus le même depuis la défaite de Voldemort et cela se ressentait dans son caractère. Nous avions tous pensé que le temps y changerait quelque chose mais rien ne s'est passé et Harry et Ginny ont fini par divorcer. Personne ne se sent capable de venir en aide à Harry.

— Et qu'ai-je à y voir là-dedans ? Pourquoi ne l'emmenez-vous pas voir un psychomage ?

— Un psychomage n'est pas ce dont il lui faut, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

— Et que lui faut-il ? l'interrogeai-je, avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

— Vous, me répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Vous avez toujours été capable de prendre soin de lui à distance, le protégeant au péril de votre vie. Vous êtes la seule personne dont le nom seul suffit à déclencher tout un tas d'émotions en lui.

— Les morts ne peuvent rien pour les vivants, miss Granger.

— Weasley, répliqua-t-elle. Et vous n'êtes pas mort.

— Je ne peux rien pour votre ami, déclarai-je.

— Professeur, je vous en prie. Vous êtes le seul qui puissiez aider Harry. Sans vous, j'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par devenir aussi sombre que Voldemort, confia-t-elle, apeurée.

— Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? demandai-je, intrigué.

— Pour que vous puissiez comprendre mes inquiétudes, je me dois de vous raconter la véritable histoire de Harry James Potter.

— Je vous écoute.

Et l'ancienne gryffondor se mit à me raconter l'histoire du sauveur du monde sorcier, de son enfance à sa carrière en tant qu'auror au sein du ministère de la Magie et elle n'hésita pas à me parler de la vie amoureuse de son meilleur ami, de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère plutôt que comme un ami.

J'en appris beaucoup ce jour-là sur Potter et bien que je connaisse les grandes lignes de la vie du jeune homme, j'étais loin de me douter que son enfance avait été si mauvaise. Avec toutes les informations que venaient de me transmettre l'ancienne lionne, je redécouvrais Potter sous de nouveaux angles et certaines de mes certitudes furent ébranlées par la suite. J'aurais souhaité ne pas avoir eu à faire face à la jeune femme aujourd'hui, ni jamais en vérité. J'aurais voulu ne pas me rappeler de l'existence de Potter. J'aurais souhaité oublier jusqu'à son nom, son visage et sa… .

— Professeur.

— Vous devriez vous en aller, suggérai-je d'une voix blanche.

J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, de m'isoler dans ma chambre et ne plus penser.

— Vous êtes mon seul espoir, professeur. Si seulement il savait que vous étiez en vie, cela…

— Je vous l'interdis, la coupai-je d'une voix pleine de fureur. Maintenant allez-vous'en.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour prendre la porte mais avant de partir, elle déposa un morceau de parchemin sur la petite table, près de ma tasse de thé.

— Si jamais vous veniez à changer d'avis, me dit-elle.

Et quand elle fut partie, je suffoquai à la douleur qui avait pris naissance au creux de ma poitrine, comprimant douloureusement mon cœur. Je sentis quelque chose de liquide et de glacée couler le long de mes joues et je fus étonné de constater que je pleurais. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas versé de larmes.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais. Pourquoi verserais-je des larmes pour lui ? Il ne représentait rien pour moi alors pourquoi j'avais si mal ? Pourquoi ?

J'ignorai le morceau de parchemin et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, avalant une potion de sommeil sans rêves sans penser aux conséquences qui en résulteraient plus tard. J'étais vieux et fatigué mais surtout j'avais besoin de dormir pour ne plus penser.

Je sortis des brumes du sommeil dans l'après-midi et sentis que mes yeux étaient enflés. Nul besoin de me retrouver face à un miroir pour savoir que j'avais les yeux rougis car même dans mon sommeil, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Je me sentais épuisé émotionnellement et pour la première fois depuis bien des années, j'étais incertain quant à mes choix d'avenir.

Je ne devais plus rien à Potter. J'avais payé la dette que j'avais envers son père et j'avais tenu la promesse que j'avais faite à Lily. Il avait survécu à la guerre. Le reste n'était plus de mon ressort. Qu'importe l'histoire que m'avait raconté Granger, je n'étais plus responsable du bien-être du survivant. Il était désormais capable de se prendre en charge. Il était jeune et avait toute la vie devant lui pour panser ses blessures _ou devenir amer et aussi aigri que toi ou encore devenir le prochain mage noir,_ glissa une voix pernicieuse dans mon esprit.

Je secouai la tête et chassai ces horribles pensées qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin en moi et me faire culpabiliser. Je me rendis dans mon salon avec quelques ouvrages de sortilèges ainsi que plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins et une plume. Je m'installai sur le sol, déposai mes affaires sur la petite table et mes yeux se posèrent sur le morceau de parchemin qui avait été laissé par Granger.

 **Manoir Potter**

 **Darthmouth, Comté de Devon**

Je fixai l'adresse pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures et poussai un grognement irrité. J'avais réussi à vivre ces trois dernières années sans vraiment penser à lui, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Et voilà que Granger chamboulait toute mon existence avec sa visite et me demandait d'aider son ami alors que je n'étais rien pour Potter et il n'était rien pour moi. Absolument rien.

Je ricanai sombrement et tirai sans ménagement sur ma chevelure lorsque je me rendis compte de mon train de pensées. Peu importe combien je voudrais oublier jusqu'à son existence, il continuait de me poursuivre, même jusque dans mes cauchemars.

 _« — Regardez-moi. »_

Je me relevai brusquement du sol et tournai dans la pièce, tel un animal en cage. Il ne fallait pas que je repense à ses yeux, surtout pas.

 _« — Vous, me répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Vous avez toujours été capable de prendre soin de lui à distance, le protégeant au péril de votre vie. Vous êtes la seule personne dont le nom, seul, suffit à déclencher tout un tas d'émotions en lui. »_

— Maudites soyez-vous ! criai-je d'une voix rageuse.

* * *

Je sortis de la maison et transplanai aussitôt pour atterrir près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Je ne souhaitais pas être vu par le demi géant, aussi, je ne m'attardai pas et me dirigeai vers le château. Je me glissai dans un passage secret dont j'avais eu connaissance lors de ma fonction en tant que directeur de Poudlard. Le passage étroit me mena directement aux anciens quartiers de Dumbledore qui étaient désormais ceux de Minerva. Je ressentis comme un léger poids sur mes épaules à me retrouver une nouvelle fois en ces lieux qui ne m'étaient guère réconfortants car ils recelaient d'amers regrets et une culpabilité presque étouffante. Je fus étonné de constater que pratiquement rien n'avait changé ici. C'était comme si Albus n'avait jamais quitté ces lieux, qu'il n'était pas mort, tué par ma propre main.

— Severus, mon cher enfant.

Je sursautai à l'entente de cette voix familière et me tournai vers le portrait de Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur me regarda avec un sourire tendre.

— Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir voir, me réprimanda-t-il avec cette douceur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

— Vous saviez que j'avais survécu.

Ce n'était pas une question. Bien évidemment que le vieil homme aurait su si j'avais survécu ou pas. Il était le seul à me connaître vraiment. Peut-être me connaissait-il même mieux que moi.

— Comment allez-vous, mon enfant ? s'enquit-il.

J'aurais presque voulu pleurer à l'entente de ces deux mots. Il y avait si longtemps que je ne les avais plus entendu.

— Je ne suis pas ici pour moi, Albus.

— Harry, devina-t-il.

Je confirmai par un hochement de tête. Il souffla d'un air affligé et me lança un regard empli de désolation.

— J'ai bien peur d'être responsable du chaos qu'est devenu la vie d'Harry.

— Je suis déjà au courant de tout ce que vous n'aviez pas dit. Je sais ce par quoi il est passé durant toutes ces années, dis-je avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. J'ai juste besoin de vos conseils pour m'aider à le réparer.

— Vous savez déjà ce qu'il faut faire pour lui, Severus.

— Pas ça, refusai-je catégoriquement.

— Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

— Comment pouvez-vous me demander ça après tout ce que j'ai dû sacrifier pour lui ? Je lui ai pratiquement donné ma vie et maintenant vous voulez que je lui remette aussi _ça_? N'ai-je pas assez payer pour sa vie ? m'époumonai-je, révolté.

— Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit lorsque vous êtes venu demander mon aide la première fois. Rappelez-vous les paroles qu'il vous a adressé lorsque vous acceptez de signer le contrat, dit-il d'un ton calme.

— Albus, je ne peux pas. Pas ça, soufflai-je.

— _Qui craint de souffrir, souffre déjà de ce qu'il craint_ , cita-t-il.

— Vous pensez pouvoir me faire changer d'avis avec une citation de Montaigne ? reniflai-je avec dédain.

— Oh mon enfant ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie. Je n'essaie pas de vous faire changer d'avis car il n'y a pas de choix à faire puisque vous aviez déjà décidé avant de venir me voir.

— Je vous déteste.

— Je sais, sourit-il.

— Au revoir, Albus.

— Revenez me voir aussi souvent que possible, me lança-t-il alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Et n'oubliez pas, mon enfant, que la soumission peut parfois être aussi une preuve d'amour.

Je ne me retournai pas et hâtai le pas pour quitter l'école tel un fantôme, ne remarquant jamais la vieille femme qui me regarda partir avec un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil.

* * *

J'avais décidé de ce que j'allais faire et qu'advienne ce qu'il adviendra de toute cette histoire. Encore une fois, le chemin de Potter et le mien étaient étroitement liés, pour le pire comme pour le…meilleur, osais-je l'espérer.

Il me fallut une semaine pour mettre tout en ordre. Lorsque je fus satisfait de mon travail, je me décidai à aller faire un tour chez Potter. J'avais eu le temps d'observer ses habitudes pour savoir qu'il finissait son travail aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures. J'attendis pendant une demi-heure au bord d'une falaise, jetant parfois quelques coups d'yeux à ma montre. Quand il fut l'heure, je marchai en direction de la demeure du jeune homme qui était située en bord de mer dans le sud de l'Angleterre. J'arrivai à destination et admirai la bâtisse pendant un moment. Le manoir était aussi grand que celui de la famille Malfoy. Je me tins un instant face aux grilles avant de faire remarquer ma présence et de sonner. Un elfe de maison apparut en un pop derrière la grille.

— Que voulez-vous ? me questionna-t-il sèchement.

— Je souhaiterais parler au propriétaire des lieux, répondis-je.

— Avez-vous une invitation ?

— Non, mais madame Weasley-Granger m'a autorisé à venir rendre visite à son ami. Je m'appelle Severus Snape, dis-je.

— Monsieur Snape est décédé.

— Je me suis fait passer pour mort mais là n'est pas le sujet. Dîtes tout simplement à votre maître qu'un certain Severus Snape souhaite s'entretenir avec lui.

L'elfe de maison hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de disparaître. Maintenant que je me trouvai ici, je n'étais plus trop sûr de ma décision. Je pourrais y laisser des plumes dans cette histoire.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque les grilles du manoir s'ouvrirent et je supposai que j'étais autorisé à pénétrer dans la demeure. Je longeai un petit chemin boisé qui me mena directement au porche du manoir et les portes s'ouvrirent, m'invitant à entrer.

Je m'arrêtai dans le hall et levai les yeux vers l'escalier où se tenait un jeune homme d'une assez grande taille aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude qui semblèrent transpercer mon âme d'un seul regard. Potter était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise dont les manches avaient été retroussés jusqu'aux coudes.

Nos regards s'ancrèrent et je pus lire diverses émotions troublantes dans ses orbes émeraude, la surprise, l'incrédulité, l'incertitude, la joie mais aussi la trahison et la déception. Je ne pus empêcher mes mains de trembler lorsqu'il descendit lentement des escaliers, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens.

— Prouvez-moi que vous êtes véritablement celui que vous prétendez être.

Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine à l'entente de sa voix chaude, d'une tessiture de ténor qui me fit frissonner involontairement.

— Lors de votre cinquième année, vous avez vu un de mes souvenirs et après ça, les cours d'occlumancie que j'étais censé vous prodiguer ont été arrêtés.

Il se tint face à moi et me regarda comme s'il me voyait enfin pour la première fois.

— Vous êtes vivant, souffla-t-il.

— Vous auriez certainement préfère le contraire, raillai-je, sarcastique.

C'était plus fort que moi. Quand je me sentais démuni, il fallait que j'attaque à coups de sarcasmes. Potter afficha un air impassible sur son visage et ses yeux devinrent froids.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? me questionna-t-il d'un ton dur.

— Votre amie, Granger, semble penser que vous auriez besoin de mon aide, répondis-je.

— Hermione savait que vous étiez en vie ?

Sa voix sonnait comme s'il avait été trahi par la jeune femme.

— Non, me hâtai-je de dire. Miss Lovegood aurait, semble-t-il, des dons plus aiguisés que Trelawney.

Cela suffit à le rassurer et il m'étudia à nouveau avant de m'inviter dans son salon. L'elfe de maison qui avait ouvert la grille du portail nous servit du thé. Potter attendit patiemment que je développe un peu plus l'objet de ma visite. J'étais un peu décontenancé par son attitude calme et détachée.

— Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Je ne savais pas comment annoncer cela donc je sortis tout simplement les documents que j'avais apporté sur moi et les lui remis.

— Lisez-le.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur avant de finir par lire ce qui y était marqué. Je pus voir au fil de sa lecture, qu'il était confus, puis perplexe, embarrassé puis furieux à la fin. Il jeta les documents sur la table et se leva d'un air furieux.

— Que veut dire tout ceci ? cracha-t-il tout en désignant les documents.

— Un contrat comme vous avez pu le constater, répliquai-je tout simplement.

— Un contrat ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? s'énerva-t-il.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, Granger pense que je pourrais vous aider.

— Weasley, me reprit-il distraitement. De quelle aide parlez-vous ? Et en quoi ceci peut-il être d'une quelconque aide ?

— N'essayez pas de le nier, Potter. Vous et moi savons que vous avez un problème que vous essayez de cacher du mieux que vous le pouvez mais vous n'y arrivez pas puisque votre mariage n'a pas tenu le coup et Granger a pu détecter ce qui n'allait pas en vous.

— Ginny et moi n'étions pas amoureux, c'est l'unique raison, protesta-t-il.

— Qui essayez-vous de berner ? Vous ou moi ?

Potter alla se réfugier au fond de la pièce et passa une main dans ses cheveux, confus. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards au contrat que je lui avais soumis puis posa ses yeux sur moi, essayant certainement de comprendre le but de tout ceci.

— Vous vous faites passer pour mort pendant trois ans et venez chez moi avec ce maudit contrat en espérant que je le signe ?! dit-il, perplexe. Si vraiment vous pensez que j'ai un problème, vous devez donc savoir que jamais je ne signerais un tel document. Je ne vous donnerais jamais _ça._

— Qui a dit que vous deviez donner quelque chose ? rétorquai-je, d'une voix amusée.

Il me lança un regard perdu.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il.

— Vous avez clairement un problème de contrôle sur vos pouvoirs et dans la vie courante. À cause de votre passé et de votre puissance, vous avez _besoin_ de contrôler, de _dominer_. Je suis ici pour vous offrir cela, Potter. Je peux vous aider à obtenir ce dont vous avez véritablement besoin et que votre entourage ne peut vous donner, expliquai-je.

— Inutile d'aller plus loin, Snape. Je ne vous laisserais jamais me dominer, encore moins me contrôler, dit-il avec fermeté.

Je remarquai qu'il n'avait émis aucune protestation concernant la partie physique, qu'il n'était pas contre le fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi. J'en étais étonné car j'avais imaginé qu'il rejetterait d'emblée mon offre, ne voulant guère poser ses mains sur un être aussi laid que moi et de sexe masculin. Même si l'homosexualité était courante dans la communauté sorcière, Potter ne m'avait pas semblé être de ce bord.

— Loin de moi l'idée de dominer un être tel que vous, dis-je.

Et c'était sincère. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jeune homme ayant un tel pouvoir comme Potter avait besoin d'être contrôlé, au contraire, il était mieux de laisser les rennes entre les mains du sauveur. C'était dans sa nature de dominer et personne ne pourrait être capable de le dompter. Il regarda à nouveau le contrat et me fixa d'un air stupéfait.

— Seriez-vous en train de me dire que…

— Oui, le coupai-je calmement. Je suis en train de me soumettre à vous.

— Mais….mais pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il, dérouté.

— Je vous l'ai dit, Potter, et je déteste me répéter, grognai-je. Vous avez besoin de mon aide et je vous l'offre. Je peux vous aider à devenir l'être que vous auriez toujours dû être. Je peux vous aider à vous réconcilier avec cette part sombre que vous essayez de réprimer au plus profond de votre être.

— Et _ça_ peut m'y aider, supposa-t-il en fixant le contrat.

— Oui, confirmai-je. Nous pouvons corriger les termes du contrat qui ne vous conviennent pas. Nous pouvons en parler.

Il me dévisagea un long moment et je me sentis mal à l'aise sous son regard car il y avait désormais une lueur prédatrice dans les iris émeraude qui n'y était pas auparavant. Il revint s'asseoir et prit le contrat entre ses mains.

— Bien, acquiesça-t-il.

 **CONTRAT**

 **Bondage Discipline Domination Soumission**

 **Déclaration préliminaire :**

Les parties s'accordent pour que ce contrat BDSM soit une valeur morale reliant les deux contractants d'un accord mutuel. Il n'a pas de valeur légale au sens strict de la loi.

 **1- Clauses communes :**

Cet accord prend effet à compter de la date de la signature par les deux parties.

Il lie le soumis à son maître pour une période d'un an sous réserves des conditions d'annulation énoncées à la section Dissolution du présent protocole.

Le contrat BDSM ne peut être modifié qu'en accord des deux parties.

 **2- Droits et Obligations du Maître :**

 **2.1** Un dialogue permanent, le maître entretiendra :

Le maître devra constamment être à l'écoute de son soumis et entretenir le dialogue. Il veillera à ce que son soumis puisse librement exprimer ses envies, ses besoins mais aussi ses doutes et ses peurs. C'est sur la base de ce dialogue qu'il adaptera sa conduite pour développer la relation en s'interdisant tout chantage affectif pour asseoir son emprise sur son soumis.

 **2.3** Avec respect, le maître traitera son soumis

Le Maître traitera son soumis avec le respect dû à celui qui s'est donné à lui. Il ne cherchera pas à le rabaisser ni à le dégrader, c'est en le grandissant qu'il montrera sa force, c'est en le rabaissant qu'il trahirait ses faiblesses. De la part du Maître, ce sera faire preuve de respect et de grandeur que de savoir reconnaître ses fautes, ses erreurs et de les corriger.

 **2.4** À l'intégrité de l'esprit et du corps de son soumis, le maître veillera :

En se donnant à son Maître le soumis se met dans un état de dépendance physique et affective, en l'acceptant celui-ci devient comptable de son intégrité. Il sera attentif à ne pas le blesser par des pratiques dangereuses ou qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Il veillera à ne pas utiliser le pouvoir qu'il lui donne pour le rabaisser ou le dégrader.

 **2.5** À l'épanouissement de son soumis, le maître veillera

Le Maître sera attentif au plaisir et au bien-être de son soumis affin que celui-ci trouve son épanouissement à ses côtes. Il veillera à ce qu'il progresse dans son développement personnel et dans sa soumission de façon harmonieuse lui permettant ainsi de se construire.

 **2.6** Le temps nécessaire, le maître consacrera à son soumis

Afin de guider au mieux l'évolution de son soumis, le Maître lui consacrera le temps nécessaire à son épanouissement. En tout état de cause il devra lui consacrer un temps au minimum égal à celui qu'il exige qu'il consacre à leur relation.

 **2.7** Des ordres adaptés, le maître donnera à son soumis

Le Maître veillera à ce que ses ordres soient adaptés aux possibilités de son soumis, à ce que ceux-ci soient conformes à sa progression et respectent les limites fixées. Les ordres ne seront jamais la traduction d'une quelconque lubie passagère du Maître.

 **2.8** Toujours à s'améliorer, le maître veillera

Afin de pouvoir accompagner au mieux la progression de son soumis, le Maître veillera à constamment acquérir de nouvelles connaissances tant théoriques que pratiques. Il devra être capable de progresser dans sa vision du BDSM et de la relation, faute de quoi, il risquerait d'être dépassé et de devenir un frein à l'évolution de son soumis.

 **2.9** Avec équité, le maître châtiera son soumis

Le Maître appliquera les punitions, qu'après en avoir expliqué le motif à son soumis et s'être assuré qu'il l'a bien compris. Il choisira des châtiments corporels ou non adaptés à la faute, sans excès mais sans complaisance. Les punitions ne seront jamais utilisées comme des alibis à des envies de jeux SM mal assumées.

 **2.10** Sans colère, le maître punira son soumis

Afin de toujours appliquer les punitions avec mesure et équité, le Maître s'abstiendra de punir son soumis sous l'emprise de la colère. Il n'utilisera pas la punition comme un exutoire à ses propres tensions.

 **2.11** À ne pas divulguer d'informations sur son soumis, le maître s'engage

Le Maître s'engage à ne pas utiliser les conversations, les échanges ou tout autres écrits de son soumis à d'autres fins que personnelles.

 **3- Droits et Obligations du Soumis :**

 **3.1** Par mensonge ou omission, la vérité, le soumis ne travestira

En aucun cas le soumis ne doit dissimuler ou travestir la vérité à son Maître. Il devra lui faire part spontanément de ses soucis de quelque nature que ceux-ci soient. Il devra lui confier spontanément ses désirs, ses envies, ses besoins, ses fantasmes. Il devra exprimer ses peurs, ses craintes, et ses doutes.

 **3.2** Son temps libre à son maître, le soumis consacrera

Le soumis se tiendra constamment à disposition du Maître pour l'accueillir ou se rendre à ses convocations. À tout instant il se tiendra prêt à satisfaire ses désirs et à obéir à ses ordres. Le soumis doit s'assurer que son Maître sait à tout moment où il se trouve. Il doit s'assurer qu'il est joignable à tout instant.

 **3.3** Jamais les décisions du maître, le soumis ne contestera

Le soumis ayant toute confiance en son Maître et lui ayant remis son pouvoir, il s'en remet donc intégralement à lui et à son jugement. Dans le cas d'une incompréhension d'une intention de son Maître, le soumis acceptera de se prêter à ses exigences, mais pourra lui mentionner son incompréhension.

 **3.4** Au plaisir et au bien-être de son maître, le soumis veillera

Le soumis devra constamment veiller au bien-être de son Maître. Il ira au devant de ses désirs. Il fera passer le plaisir du Maître avant le sien. Il veillera à ce que son propre plaisir ne fasse pas obstacle à celui du Maître.

 **3.5** Une attitude respectueuse, le soumis adoptera

Le soumis aura en permanence une attitude respectueuse vis-à-vis de son Maître. Ainsi ses paroles seront judicieusement choisies, ne seront jamais agressives et encore moins ne manifesteront un quelconque signe d'impatience ou d'énervement.

 **3.6** Paré et irréprochable, toujours le soumis sera

Le soumis veillera à être en permanence désirable pour son Maître. Le soumis portera avec fierté les tenues que son Maître lui impose. En l'absence du Maître, le soumis portera des tenues neutres et évitera de provoquer le regard des autres hommes.

Le soumis maintiendra en tout temps une hygiène impeccable et veillera en particulier à la propreté de son anus.

 **3.7** De son corps, aucun accès le soumis ne refusera à son maître

En présence de son Maître, le soumis devra en tout temps et tant que celui-ci lui laisse la liberté, laisser ses différents orifices à la portée de son Maître et lui en faciliter l'accès. Celui-ci disposera intégralement de son soumis. Il pourra donc tout à loisir s'amuser avec lui.

 **3.8** De ses fautes, son châtiment le soumis implorera

Pour chaque infraction à une des règles du contrat ou à une des consignes données par le Maître, une punition sera infligée au soumis. L'importance de la punition dépendra naturellement de la gravité de la faute, mais aussi de qui aura rapporté la faute en premier. Si la faute est avouée par le soumis avant qu'elle ne soit constatée par le Maître la punition sera moindre.

Dans tous les cas, la faute sera consignée dans un journal des fautes afin d'y enregistrer la punition s'y rapportant et d'apporter les correctifs nécessaires à l'éducation du soumis.

 **3.9** Avec gratitude, les punitions le soumis subira

Les punitions seront vécues comme des marques extrêmes d'attention de la part du Maître visant à faire progresser le soumis. En conséquence de quoi, le soumis s'obligera à remercier le Maître pour cette attention en lui donnant toutes marques d'humilité et d'affection.

 **3.10** Avec foi, le soumis se donnera corps et âme à son maître

En qualité de soumis, le soumis renonce à sa liberté et à ses droits en remettant son corps et son âme entre les mains de son Maître.

 **4- Le contrat BDSM impose :**

 **4.1** Le soumis s'engage à accepter toutes les pratiques sexuelles ou non et humiliations que ce soit en public ou en privé.

 **4.2** Le soumis s'engage à porter tout accessoire sexuel ou tenue imposée en tout lieu et à tout moment.

 **4.3** Le soumis laisse l'accès et le contrôle total de sa sexualité et de son intimité à son Maître.

 **4.4** Le soumis n'a aucun secret pour son Maître et a obligation de vérité dans ses réponses.

 **4.5** Le soumis a droit à un Safe Code. Tout manquement implique une punition ou la résiliation du présent contrat.

 **4.6** Le maître a le devoir de veiller sur son soumis, de le protéger et d'en prendre soin, de le préserver de tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire, l'agresser ou le perturber, et de ne jamais mettre sa vie ou sa santé en danger.

 **5- Safe Code :**

 **5.1** Un Safe Code est prévu pour être utilisé lors des séances. Si le soumis ne peut parler, un Safe Code alternatif est choisi.

 **5.2** S'il est employé, le Maître interrompt la séance et écoute le soumis.

 **5.3** Si le soumis l'utilise, il doit être en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi.

 **5.4** Il ne sera utilisé que dans les cas extrêmes. Utilisé sans motif valable, il oblige une punition exemplaire.

 **6- Dissolution :**

 **6.1** Le Maître peut dissoudre le contrat BDSM en libérant le soumis sans aucune justification.

 **6.2** Le soumis peut en demander l'annulation en cas de non respect de la présente convention ou s'il n'y a plus d'entente entre les participants.

 **6.3** Ce contrat peut aussi être rompu s'il devient impossible de continuer les séances et pratiquer la relation BDSM.

 **6.4** Dès le contrat rompu, le Soumis et le Maître n'auront plus rien à voir ensemble. Tout ce qui s'est passé restera strictement confidentiel, photos comprises ou échanges (lettres, conversations,...). Ces documents, à la demande de l'une des deux parties, pourront aussi être détruits.

J'ai pris connaissances du présent contrat BDSM et c'est librement que je m'engage à le respecter dans son intégralité.

Document établi en double exemplaires

Le…...… à…...…

Signature du Maître

...

Signature du Soumis

...

L'expression du visage de Potter était illisible car il ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions et malgré moi, j'étais un tout petit peu nerveux et me demandais si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de ne pas m'en mêler et laisser le golden boy se débrouiller tout seul cette fois-ci.

— Pourquoi m'accorderiez-vous un tel pouvoir sur vous ? Pourquoi vous soumettriez-vous à moi ? Vous, Severus Snape ! me demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

— La soumission n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, Potter. Au contraire, le soumis a plus de pouvoirs que le dominant, et se soumettre à quelqu'un est un acte de confiance. Donner le pouvoir à un autre d'être en mesure de vous faire du mal, de vous humilier, de vous détruire est une des plus belles preuve de confiance qui puisse exister.

— Alors vous avez confiance en moi ?

— Oui, répondis-je de façon simple.

Potter me dévisagea d'un air ahuri. Il était possible de voir qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette nouvelle information et qu'il essaierait de savoir qu'elles étaient mes véritables intentions envers lui. En attendant, j'avais gagné la première partie, la plus simple du plan.

— Je souhaiterais apporter quelques modifications au contrat, annonça-t-il.

— Quels points souhaitez-vous changer ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeu de soumis, Jeu de dominant**

 **II**

 **Discussion**

* * *

Je me redressai sur mon siège et attendis patiemment qu'il relise le contrat avant de me faire part des points qu'il aimerait modifier. Bien que je fis mon possible pour le masquer, j'étais anxieux car il prenait cette proposition un peu trop bien selon moi. Je m'étais préparé à une longue discussion dans laquelle j'aurais présenté des arguments infaillibles mais voilà qu'il acceptait mon aide sans trop de protestations et je mourrais d'envie de lui poser certaines questions.

— Je souhaiterais tout d'abord modifier la durée du contrat, finit-il par déclarer.

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge et je repoussai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues.

 _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?_ me demandai-je, irrité. Je devais m'y attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne souhaitait pas passer plus de temps et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Je devrais m'estimer qu'il accepte mon aide. Je savais que j'aurais dû mettre six mois ou plutôt trois mois et cela m'aurait évité de me ridiculiser face au sauveur du monde sorcier.

— Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je d'une voix enrouée. Durant combien de mois souhaiteriez-vous vous engager dans une telle relation ? Je vous conseillerais trois mois car moins de temps ne saurait vous être bénéfique. Vous ne pourrez apprendre à être un bon dominant en si peu de temps.

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, dérouté. Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite. Je voudrais augmenter la durée du contrat, Snape. Bien évidemment, si cela ne vous dérange pas, rajouta-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux, abasourdi. Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Désirait-il vraiment passer plus de temps en ma compagnie ?

 _Mais…pourquoi ?_

— Snape ? m'interpella-t-il. Êtes-vous d'accord ? Si cela vous semble trop, une année me…

— Combien de temps ? le coupai-je.

— Trois ans, me répondit-il sans hésitation.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de paraître surpris par sa réponse. _Trois années ?!_ C'était certainement bien plus que ce je n'aurais pu lui proposer car une année m'avait semblé être longue mais juste assez pour qu'il devienne un bon dominant et qu'il apprenne à contrôler la part sombre qui sommeillait en lui.

— Êtes-vous sûr de vous, Potter ? le questionnai-je, perplexe. Vous serez obligé de me côtoyer durant trois ans et si vous acceptez que je devienne votre soumis, je ferais partie de votre vie durant toute la durée du contrat.

— Je suis sûr de moi, Snape.

— Peut-être devriez-vous prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Vous n'êtes guère obligé de me donner une réponse à l'instant.

— Je suis _absolument_ certain de moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr alors si vous êtes d'accord, pouvons-nous passer au second et dernier point ?

— Avez-vous de quoi écrire ?

— Erbur ?

L'elfe de maison apparut presque aussitôt dans un pop silencieux.

— Le maître a appelé, Erbur. Que peut-il pour vous, maître Harry Potter ?

— Peux-tu nous apporter une plume ainsi que de l'encre, s'il te plaît ? De plus, fais préparer la chambre en face de la mienne, je te prie.

— Bien, maître Harry Potter.

Et l'elfe de maison disparut silencieusement pour aller exécuter les ordres du jeune homme. Je me tournai vers Potter qui s'était affalé dans son fauteuil, sirotant une nouvelle tasse de thé avec une grâce et une élégance que je n'avais vu appartenir qu'à très peu de sorciers. Il avait indéniablement changé et il était difficile pour moi de concilier l'image que j'avais à présent avec celle de l'étudiant impétueux, fougueux et maladroit que j'avais eu, il y avait quelques années, sous mon autorité.

— Quel second point aimeriez-vous voir changé ? demandai-je.

— Dans le contrat, il n'est pas spécifié l'endroit où nous pratiquerons les séances de BDSM et encore moins à quelle fréquence. Il est juste dit que vous devriez être disponible pour moi à tout temps mais si je voulais bien plus que cela ?

— Vous allez devoir expliciter votre question, Potter.

— Je veux absolument _tout_ votre temps, Snape. J'aimerais que vous emménagiez sous mon toit et que les séances soient principalement pratiquées dans ma demeure, expliqua-t-il plus clairement. Le manoir est assez grand pour que nous puissions cohabiter sans nous entretuer. Je peux faire aménager un laboratoire de potions en sous-sol et la bibliothèque de la demeure pourrait vous intéresser car elle regorge d'anciens textes de potions datant de l'Égypte antique. Un gobelin de la succursale de Gringotts en Égypte a gentiment accepté de me les traduire et pour l'instant, il a traduit vingt ouvrages. De quoi vous tenir occupé durant quelques mois.

Erbur réapparut avec un encrier ainsi qu'une plume qu'il posa sur la table basse.

— La chambre sera prête dans un quart d'heure, maître Harry Potter, annonça-t-il.

— Merci beaucoup, Erbur. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

— Bonne nuit, maître Harry Potter et maître Severus Snape.

— Bonne nuit, Erbur.

Lorsque l'elfe de maison prit congé de nous, je me saisis de la plume et me chargeai de rectifier les points énoncés par Potter, bien qu'il m'était difficile de croire que le jeune homme souhaitait passer la majeure partie de son temps avec moi.

— Êtes-vous d'accord pour emménager avec moi ?

— C'est acceptable, répondis-je d'un ton neutre. Cela nous permettra de mieux nous occuper de votre formation.

Il hocha la tête, ravi de ma réponse.

— Avez-vous d'autres points à rectifier ? l'interrogeai-je.

— Non, répondit-il.

— Dans ce cas, avant que nous puissions signer ce contrat, j'aimerais que vous lisiez cet autre document.

Je sortis un parchemin plié de la poche de ma robe et lui tendis le papier jauni et quelque peu froissé qu'il saisit tout en me lançant un regard interrogatif.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me questionna-t-il tout en dépliant le parchemin.

— Une checklist ainsi qu'un questionnaire pour que notre relation de dominant/dominé soit équitable et qu'elle se passe dans de bonnes conditions. Il est indispensable que vous sachiez ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas dans la pratique BDSM, répondis-je. Bien sûr, cette liste est modifiable puisque nous pouvons en discuter et que vous pourriez me persuader d'essayer certaines pratiques qui pourraient vous plaire. Après tout, mon but en tant que soumis est de faire plaisir à mon Dom. Ce n'est que dans votre plaisir que j'en tirerai le mien.

 **QUESTIONNAIRE**

 _Est-il acceptable pour la personne soumise que lors de séances, votre Dom laisse des marques sur votre corps ?_

Réponse : **Oui**

 _Si oui: Marques visibles avec habillement « normal » ?_

Réponse : **Non**

 _Marques visibles lors du port d'un maillot de bain ?_

Réponse **Oui**

 _Est-il acceptable pour la personne soumise que la pratique BDSM cause de légers saignements ?_

Réponse : **Non**

 _ **SANTÉ**_

 _Énumérez toute allergie et défaillance médicale ou physique._

Réponse : _**Je ne présente aucune allergie ni défaillance médicale ou physique.**_

 _Est-ce que vous suivez un traitement médical ?_

Réponse : _**Non**_

 _Consommez-vous de l'alcool ?_

Réponse : _**Uniquement à l'occasion**_

 _Consommez-vous des drogues ?_

Réponse : _**Non, mais j'ai eu une récente dépendance aux potions de sommeil sans rêves.**_

 **CHECKLIST**

 **BONDAGE ET CONTRAINTES**

Aimeriez-vous pratiquer lors de séances BDSM ?

Barres d'écartèlement

 **Non**

Liens multiples

 **Non**

Liens (utilisation sur plusieurs jours)

 **Peut-être**

Liens publics dissimulés sous les vêtements

 **Non**

Bondage léger

 **Peut-être**

Bondage lourd, difficile

 **Non**

Bondage longue période

 **Non**

Bondage de poitrine

 **Non**

Bondage complexe avec corde (Kinbaku)

 **Non**

Utilisation d'un écarteur pour la bouche

 **Absolument pas**

Utilisation d'un écarteur pour l'anus

 **Pas du tout envie**

Carcan

 **Non**

Croix de Saint André

 **Peut-être**

Dormir attaché

 **Peut-être**

Enchaîné

 **Non**

Entrave et fers

 **Non**

Ficeler le corps

 **Non**

Harnais en cuir

 **Non**

Harnais en cordes

 **Non**

Immobilisation

 **Oui**

Menottes en cuir

 **Oui**

Menottes en métal

 **Oui**

Pinces aux tétons

 **Peut-être**

Pinces sur le sexe

 **Absolument pas !**

Suspension en position debout

 **Non**

Suspension à l'envers

 **Non**

Suspension à l'horizontale

 **Non**

Suspension à une croix de Saint André

 **Peut-être**

Momification

 **Absolument pas !**

Utilisation d'un Vacuum Bed

 **Non**

 **FLAGELLATIONS**

Aimeriez-vous pratiquer lors de séances BDSM ?

Recevoir une correction douce

 **Oui**

Recevoir une correction dure

 **Oui**

Badine

 **Non**

Tige en bois, bambou, etc.

 **Non**

Fil de fer

 **Non**

Cane anglaise

 **Oui**

Palette en bois

 **Non**

Cravachage

 **Oui**

Cravachage sur les fesses

 **Oui**

Cravachage sur le dos

 **Non**

Fessée légère

 **Oui**

Fessée dure

 **Oui**

Fessée avec brosse à cheveux

 **Oui**

Fessée avec raquette en bois

 **Absolument pas !**

Fessée sur les genoux

 **Absolument pas !**

Fouet

 **Oui**

Fouetter les parties génitales

 **Absolument pas !**

Gifle

 **Peut-être**

Martinet sur les fesses

 **Oui**

Martinet sur la poitrine

 **Non**

Martinet sur le sexe

 **Absolument pas !**

Martinet sur le corps

 **Non**

 **MARQUES**

Aimeriez-vous pratiquer lors de séances BDSM ?

Marques légères (qui durent quelques heures)

 **Oui**

Marques moyenne (qui durent quelques jours)

 **Oui**

Marques plus prononcées (qui durent plusieurs semaines ou mois)

 **Peut-être**

Marques au sang

 **Non**

Anneaux sur le sexe

 **Oui**

Implants sous cutanés

 **Non**

Piercings

 **Non**

Piercings génitaux

 **Non**

Scarifications

 **Absolument pas !**

Se faire marquer au fer

 **Absolument pas !**

Tatouage

 **Peut-être**

 **PRATIQUES INTIMES**

Aimeriez-vous pratiquer lors de séances BDSM ?

Caresser avec la langue

 **Oui**

Recevoir un massage

 **Oui**

Donner un massage

 **Oui**

Masturber en privé

 **Oui**

Être masturbé en privé

 **Oui**

Masturber en extérieur

 **Oui**

Être masturbé en extérieur

 **Oui**

Utilisation de cubes de glace sur le corps

 **Oui**

Utilisation de cubes de glace sur le sexe

 **Oui**

Utilisation de cubes de glace sur l'anus

 **Oui**

Recevoir une fellation

 **Oui**

Donner une fellation

 **Oui**

Avaler dans le cas d'une éjaculation

 **Oui**

Recevoir un annulingus

 **Oui**

Donner un annulingus

 **Oui**

Faire une fellation avec possibilité de se retirer

 **Non**

Faire une fellation sans pouvoir se retirer

 **Oui**

Pénétration anale

 **Oui**

Dilatation anale

 **Peut-être**

Facesitting

 **Peut-être**

Acte sexuel en extérieur

 **Oui**

 **UTILISATION DE SEX-TOYS**

Aimeriez-vous pratiquer lors de séances BDSM ?

Sucer ou lécher un sex-toy

 **Oui**

Utiliser un vibromasseur anal

 **Oui**

Utiliser un godemichet anal

 **Oui**

Utiliser un rosebud

 **Oui**

Utiliser un plug

 **Oui**

Utiliser un chapelet anal

 **Peut-être**

Utiliser un oeuf vibrant filaire

 **Oui**

Utiliser un anneau pour pénis (cockring)

 **Oui**

Utiliser un masturbateur

 **Oui**

 **EXHIBITIONS, VOYEURISME ET IMPLICATION D'INCONNUS**

Aimeriez-vous pratiquer lors de séances BDSM ?

Faire une danse érotique en privé

 **Peut-être**

Faire une danse érotique en public

 **Non**

Séduire une connaissance

 **Non**

Séduire un inconnu

 **Non**

Se faire exhiber devant des connaissances

 **Non**

Se faire exhiber devant des connaissances dans un lieu privé

 **Non**

Se faire exhiber devant des connaissances en extérieur

 **Non**

Se laisser caresser par une connaissance

 **Non**

Se faire exhiber devant des inconnu(e)s dans un lieu privé

 **Non**

Se faire exhiber devant des inconnu(e)s en extérieur

 **Non**

Mise en compétition avec un autre soumis

 **Absolument pas !**

Humiliation en privé

 **Non**

Humiliation en public

 **Absolument pas !**

Humiliation verbale

 **Non**

 **ORDRES ET OBÉISSANCE**

Aimeriez-vous pratiquer lors de séances BDSM ?

Obéir aux ordres

 **Oui**

Faire des travaux ménagers

 **Peut-être**

Se faire imposer de la nourriture

 **Oui**

Se faire imposer des vêtements

 **Oui**

Se tenir debout dans un coin

 **Oui**

Mise à genoux

 **Oui**

Mise à genoux sur une règle

 **Peut-être**

Se faire enfermer dans une cage

 **Non**

Se faire enfermer dans une cellule

 **Non**

Chasteté forcée moralement

 **Oui**

Chasteté forcée physiquement

 **Oui**

Contrôle d'orgasme

 **Oui**

Contrôle de respiration

 **Non**

Leçons en cas de mauvaise conduite

 **Oui**

Nudité forcée publique

 **Non**

Nudité imposée en privé

 **Oui**

Nudité imposée avec d'autres personnes

 **Absolument pas !**

Privation sensorielle de la vue

 **Oui**

Privation sensorielle de l'ouïe

 **Oui**

Restriction de parole

 **Oui**

Restriction de sommeil

 **Non**

Restriction des contacts visuels

 **Oui**

Restriction sexuelle à court terme

 **Non**

Restriction sexuelle à long terme

 **Non**

 **TENUES ET PARAÎTRE**

Aimeriez-vous pratiquer lors de séances BDSM ?

Porter de la lingerie

 **Peut-être**

Porter un corset

 **Peut-être**

Porter un costume

 **Peut-être**

Porter un uniforme (écolier, infirmier, policier, etc.)

 **Peut-être**

Porter une perruque

 **Peut-être**

Porter une bague ou autre bijoux d'appartenance en privé

 **Peut-être**

Porter une bague ou autre bijoux d'appartenance en public

 **Peut-être**

Porter un collier d'appartenance en privé

 **Oui**

Porter un collier d'appartenance en public

 **Oui**

Porter un bâillon boule de petite taille

 **Oui**

Porter un bâillon boule de grande taille

 **Non**

Porter un bandeau sur les yeux

 **Oui**

Portant une cagoule recouvrant toute la tête

 **Non**

Porter une camisole de force

 **Non**

Porter une ceinture de chasteté

 **Oui**

Porter des vêtements en cuir

 **Oui**

Rasage ou épilation sur le corps

 **Oui**

Rasage ou épilation sur les parties génitales

 **Oui**

 **TORTURES**

Aimeriez-vous pratiquer lors de séances BDSM ?

Asphyxie

 **Non**

Se faire chatouiller

 **Peut-être**

Se faire mordre

 **Oui**

Se faire griffer

 **Oui**

Se faire tirer les cheveux

 **Oui**

Subir des coupures

 **Non**

Subir des douleurs sévères

 **Non**

Être étranglé

 **Absolument pas !**

Scarifications

 **Absolument pas !**

Subir de la cire de bougie chaude sur le corps

 **Absolument pas !**

Subir de la cire de bougie chaude sur les organes génitaux

 **Absolument pas !**

Subir de l'huile chaude sur le corps

 **Absolument pas !**

Subir de l'huile chaude sur les organes génitaux

 **Absolument pas !**

 **UROLOGIE ET SCATOLOGIE**

Aimeriez-vous pratiquer lors de séances BDSM ?

Avaler de l'urine

 **Absolument pas !**

Avaler des excréments

 **Absolument pas !**

Subir une douche dorée (golden showers)

 **Absolument pas !**

Subir une douche brune (brown showers)

 **Absolument pas !**

Faire un lavement pour nettoyer

 **Oui**

Faire un lavement lavement avec contrainte de rétention par punition

 **Peut-être**

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure, l'air stupéfait.

— Eh bien, fit-il à court de mots.

— Avez-vous des questions ?

— Un putain de tas de questions mais surtout, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous soyez bel et bien vivant et que nous discutons de pratiques sexuelles ! répondit-il sous le choc et l'incrédulité. C'est juste…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de poursuivre avant de jeter un autre regard sur le parchemin qu'il venait de lire.

— Je comprends et sachez que nous n'avons pas besoin de précipiter les choses. Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre dans ce domaine et bien que je sois disposé à vous guider, sachez que je suis tout autant novice que vous, en tout cas, dans mon rôle de soumis. Je n'ai jamais été dominé par qui que ce soit et ce sera la première fois que je me permettrais de céder le contrôle à une autre personne, dis-je.

Il me dévisagea un long moment comme s'il semblait jauger de la véracité de mes propos.

— Souhaitez-vous vraiment faire toutes ces choses avec moi ? Voulez-vous me laisser vous faire toutes ces choses, vous dominer ? me demanda-t-il.

— La question serait plutôt : « m'accepteriez-vous comme votre soumis ? », répliquai-je. Je suis un homme, Potter. Je n'ai pas de vagin et encore moins de poitrine. De surcroît, je suis vieux et laid. Vous ne m'avez pas semblé être attiré par votre propre genre. Si j'en crois ce que dit la presse, Miss Weasley a été votre unique conquête.

Il afficha un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et prit une gorgée de son thé qui devrait certainement être froid.

— Ginny et moi nous sommes séparés depuis pratiquement deux ans, Snape. La procédure de divorce a tout simplement été longue et compliquée. De plus, je ne souhaitais pas que la presse soit mise au courant de notre séparation de _corps_ donc nous avions maintenu une façade auprès du public tandis que nous poursuivions notre vie chacun de notre côté. Quant à mon orientation sexuelle, sachez que je suis un homme ouvert d'esprit et que j'ai eu à explorer tout un tas de choses du côté moldu où le fait que je sois anonyme m'ait permis de faire de belles rencontres. Pour ce qui est de votre physique, vous devriez essayer d'avoir un peu plus d'estime en vous et si vous me permettez d'être votre dominant, je m'assurerai de vous prouver combien vous êtes plaisant à regarder.

Je restai bouche bée face aux paroles du gryffondor et me posai plusieurs questions quant à ces fameuses rencontres dans le monde moldu. J'étais plus que surpris de le voir aussi maître de lui, quelques fois taquin, quelques fois autoritaire. Il était vraiment loin du jeune garçon qui était apparu pour la première fois à Poudlard, incertain et intimidé par tous les regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui.

Je commençai à me demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de m'être présenté à lui avec un tel contrat car il me semblait qu'il avait un certain contrôle de lui-même et qu'il avait conscience de son pouvoir.

— Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous êtes bisexuel ?

— Je n'aime pas mettre d'étiquette sur ma sexualité mais oui, j'ai couché plusieurs fois avec des hommes tout comme avec des femmes, me répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Merlin ! Qui pourrait croire que notre sauveur, notre golden boy, se transformerait en un débauché ?

— Un débauché ? Certainement pas, Snape, protesta-t-il. Un libertin, peut-être mais je ne me vautre pas dans la débauche.

— Soit ! fis-je, indifférent.

— Devrais-je prendre vos _peut-être_ sur cette liste comme un signe que vous pourriez être tenté ? reprit-il en revenant sur notre conversation de départ.

— Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais été soumis et lorsque j'étais un Dom, je n'ai pas pratiqué tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette liste donc je préfère réserver mon jugement sur certaines pratiques, répondis-je.

— Pendant combien de temps avez-vous été un Dom ?

— J'ai commencé la pratique de domination lorsque j'avais 21 ans et j'ai arrêté d'être un Dom au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'était impossible de prendre soin d'un soumis même lors d'une unique soirée.

— Voldemort, Snape, me corrigea-t-il. Il est mort et prononcer son nom ne vous fera pas de mal. Ou si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez l'appeler par son vrai prénom qui n'est autre que Tom.

— Je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter de cela, Potter ! grognai-je.

— Non, bien sûr que non, vous êtes juste venu ici dans l'unique but de vous offrir _corps et âme_ à moi, dit-il d'un ton railleur.

Il posa le parchemin sur la table et s'avança vers moi dans une démarche souple et féline, un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres, ses yeux vert émeraude brillant de malice. Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assis puis je sentis son souffle chaud s'échouer sur ma joue droite et je tentai bien que mal de réprimer mon frisson.

— Pourrais-tu imaginer ce que j'ai découvert dans le monde moldu ? Imagine-moi, perdu et confus, en quête de moi-même, incapable de contrôler ses _pulsions_ qui me donnent des envies de fouetter quelqu'un, de laisser mon empreinte sur un corps et d'y faire apparaître de jolies marques, d'entendre cette personne hurler, de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Imagine-moi en train de découvrir un monde où il m'est permis de laisser libre cours à mes envies sans être jugé, d'être enfin ce que j'ai toujours été : un être qui adore le contrôle et qui ressent un impérieux désir de protéger les gens, de les guider et de les mener en toute sûreté. Je n'ai pas attendu que tu sortes _enfin_ de ta cachette où tu t'es fait passer pour mort pendant trois longues années pour découvrir le monde du SM, pour être un Dom. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour _cela_ , me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

Il se redressa et prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à rencontrer son regard.

— Par contre, je n'ai _jamais_ autant eu envie de soumettre une personne comme je voudrais le faire avec toi, Severus, murmura-t-il.

Ma bouche s'assécha soudainement et je restai coi face à ses confidences. Ainsi, il avait déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine donc à quoi servirais-je puisqu'il apprenait à se contrôler sans avoir eu recours à mon aide. Du peu que j'apercevais, il semblait très bien se débrouiller et les inquiétudes de Miss Granger semblaient être infondées. Son ami était toujours en apprentissage mais il n'avait pas besoin de moi.

— Potter…

— Veux-tu être mon soumis, Severus ? Signeras-tu ce contrat et me permettras-tu d'être ton Dom ? me questionna-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Je me sentis tout d'un coup fébrile et remerciai Morgana que je sois assis car j'étais certain que mes jambes n'auraient pu me soutenir à l'instant. Je ne pus détacher mes prunelles du regard du sauveur du monde sorcier et fus parcouru d'un long frisson lorsqu'il caressa avec tendresse ma joue.

— Severus ?

— Je…oui, balbutiai-je. Je veux dire, je suis venu ici pour me soumettre à vous donc vous aviez déjà ma réponse, repris-je d'une voix plus assurée.

Il sourit, semblant satisfait de ma réponse et se recula, me laissant quelque peu ébahi et légèrement déçu par la perte de proximité. Il s'agenouilla devant la table basse et apposa sa signature sur le contrat avant de me remettre la plume.

J'hésitai un instant à signer, me questionnant quant à la folie de ma proposition mais lorsque je croisai de nouveau son regard émeraude, mes doutes s'envolèrent et je signai à mon tour.


End file.
